The Butler Society!
by Hana Okita
Summary: [We are the Butler Society! Want to be a butler too? Here, take this suit! We are the Butler Society! Hip-hip, hooray!] Rated T just because. Reverse Harem warning! [Complete.]


_/The Butler Society/__[We are the Butler Society! Want to be a butler too? Here, take this suit! We are the Butler Society! Hip-hip, hooray!]__Warning: Reverse harem and weird stuff.__Note: Madame Luka and Luki are NOT siblings._

"Now, you six," Madame Luka pointed a slender finger at her butlers. "Shall enter the Butler Society."

"What is the Butler Society, Maam?" Kiyoteru raised a hand and asked.

"It's a elite group I made for you guys. It's formed from butlers." Madame Luka raised her head in a dignified sort of way.

"And why should we enter it, Boss Luka?" Rei asked as he fiddled with his towel.

"Because I need more butlers." Madame Luka snapped. "And I just felt like it."

"What should we do in the Butler Society, Miss Luka?" Kaito asked in a squeaky voice.

"You help me get more butlers." Madame Luka said calmly, taking a swig of her wine.

"And how do we do that, Queen Luka?"  
Rinto asked as he clipped his fringe.

"You think by yourself." Madame Luka said coldly.

"Do we need to use any vehicles?" Meito asked. Realizing his mistake, he added, "Great Luka?"

"Yes." Madame Luka clicked her fingers and a maid came scurrying to them with a set of keys.

"You get the limousine." Madame Luka extended her palm and the maid dropped the keys onto Madame Luka's hand carefully before scurrying off again.

"Do we need to wear our butler uniforms, Ruler Luka?" Gakupo questioned and Madame Luka nodded.

"Any more questions?" Seeing the butlers shake their heads she waved a hand at them. "Off with you, then."

As Kiyoteru shut the door carefully, Gakupo and Kaito immediately groaned.

"Out in the sun? Wearing these clothes?" Gakupo whined.

"Kiyo, you've got to help us!" Kaito whined and the other butlers nodded curtly.

"What can I do?" Kiyoteru frailed his hands in the air helplessly.

"I guess we can only follow Boss Luka's orders." Rei mumbled and the other butlers nodded.

"Let's go." They stalked off, making a weird whining noise as they did.

"I think we should stay in the limo." Luki suggested as a beautiful frown adorned his face.

"What happened?" The head maid, Teto rushed out as she saw them opening the doors of the grand limousine.

"Great Luka ordered us to get her more butlers." Meito groaned.

"I see." Teto nodded. "Madame Luka has been complaining to me that she hasn't got enough butlers lately."

"Queen Luka has six." Rinto moaned.

"Madame Luka also said that she wanted to enjoy the sight of boys." Teto whispered and the six butlers gasped.

"Oh, no!" Gakupo cried. "Does that mean our heads will be cut off and placed on the mantelpiece?"

"Of course not, idiot." Rei raked his hands in his hair.

"We should get going," Rinto, who was staying silent for quite awhile, pulled the six butlers away.

"Pity, pity." Teto sighed and walked back to the tremendous mansion.

"What should we do to get more butlers?" Kiyoteru mused as he turned on the auto-drive thingie.

Note: The Auto-Drive stuff is a... Thing that allows the car to drive on it's own. I think.

"Look," Kaito said as he pointed to a neat stack of clothing. "Miss Luka had been so kind to supply us new uniforms."

"Let's go." Kiyoteru called and pressed on the button.

"I think we should open the windows and shout some stuff." Luki suggested.

"Good idea."

"Maybe we should advertise in the streets." Rinto advised.

"Good idea."

"We can make a banner and raise it high in the streets." Kaito proposed.

"Good idea."

"We should pull a random boy to the car and ask him if he's willing to take up the job." Meito mumbled.

"Not a very good idea, but it's still an idea."

"Okay then, let's go with Luki's plan first!" Gakupo announced and they nodded at each other.

Len walked on the streets, tugging on his grocery bag. He'd have to hurry, Mother is starting to worry.

Len randomly switched his gaze to the road- and gaped. I-is that a limousine he's seeing?! Woah!

Len rubbed his eyes and saw the windows open slowly, revealing six men that were dressed like butlers.

"W-what?" Are they waving? Len swore he saw towels that said Madame Luka on them!

"Yo there!" Len stabbed a finger into his chest. "Yes, you!" Len did a 'what?' gesture.

"Do you want to be a butler?" A pinkhead shouted to Len and he shook his head. "Nuh, uh."

"Aw, pity!" The bluehead shouted. "Bye, boy!" The limo drove away. Len hawked at it for three solid seconds. Gosh.

"Plan B!" Gakupo did a YOLO pose and they steered open the window.

"Yo guys! Wanna be butlers?" The six shouted as the limo soared on the road. They were greeted by several gaping and pointing people.

"Plan C!" They parked the black and sparkling limo in a corner and set up a stall. Kiyoteru hung a banner that said 'Butler Society!' and Rei took out a bell.

"Hey, people!" Rinto jiggled the bell. "Who wants to be a butler?" People stared at them curiously before walking away.

"No luck, brothers." Meito sighed as the six kept their stall. "We must be prepared for a good scolding."

"But we are men!" Gakupo said. "Men!" Kaito cheered.

-Butler Society-

"No new... WHAT?" Madame Luka screeched and all of the butlers kneeled on one knee.

"Sorry, Madame Luka!" They shouted-apologized in unison.

"What did I say about trust? Do you guys know that I trusted you guys? I expected to see a group of new butlers today and this is what you give me?"

Madame Luka's shrieks boomed in the house and several servants clasped their hands over their ears.

-Eeeennnndddd-

**The third one-shot in a day. I rock. B-) Nahhhh**

**So… Hope you liked it! And I know it's not funny. Seriously.**

**Drop a review, please!**

**-Hana**


End file.
